Microwave communication involves transmitting and receiving electro-magnetic energy that extends from the short wave frequencies to the near infrared frequencies.
Different types of antennas have been developed to utilize electro-magnetic energy at these frequencies. One particular type of microwave antenna is an active electronically scanned array (AESA) comprising a plurality of transmit/receive elements. Each transmit/receive element may be individually controlled to manipulate the polarity, scan pattern, and/or look angle of electro-magnetic signals transmitted or received by the antenna.